Beacon Hills
by Lishababe229
Summary: "Things are really strange here," I said as I played with a piece of grass. Stiles laughed humorlessly and licked his lips. "You have no idea," He mumbled. Mia only wants one thing: to be reunited with the only two people she has left. But that involves her coming to Beacon Hills where things aren't as they seem...
1. Chapter 1

I fixed my hair again, for what seemed like the hundredth time as Deaton looked me over.

"Mia. What a pleasant surprise," He said, smiling slightly. I returned it, politely.

"I thought it would be nice to come and see everyone. It gets lonely in Connecticut," I say with a forced laugh.

"I suppose so,"

Deaton smiled, but I could see it didn't touch his eyes. He was hiding something, but I knew he would never tell me what it was. What I do know, is that my coming here, isn't "pleasant" at all. It's the exact opposite. Slowly inhaling, I looked around the veterinarian clinic.

"Speaking of everyone, where are they?" I asked, curiously. I didn't come across the country just to see Deaton, although he is nice. Deaton looked at the clock behind me.

"School. Which is where you should be too, now that you are moving here,"

"Should I really? I mean, I'm basically old enough to drop out," I joked.

"I remember your mother and father, Mia. They value education," Looking down, I licked my lips.

"Valued, Deaton. They valued education before they died,"

"I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. Where is the school?" I asked, changing the subject.

"A few blocks from here. When you leave the parking lot, make a left,"

"Thanks. I'll see you soon," I said, nodding as I turned away from the counter. Deaton's voice rang out to me, making me stop and turn back around.

"Mia, I have to warn you. Things in Beacon Hills are different than they are in Connecticut. Don't be surprised if they've changed," He said, his eyes sincere and mouth in a tight line. Furrowing my eyebrows, I tilted my head to the side.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's not my place to tell you, though I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," Deaton said before turning his attention to the customer who just walked in. Biting my lip, I walked out to my white Honda Civic. I got in a sat there for a moment, asking myself if coming to Beacon Hills was a mistake. I thought I was leaving secrets and mysteries behind in Connecticut, but I guess I was wrong. Either way, I'm going to find out what is going on here. Going back to Connecticut is out of the question. Besides I have two people I need to see and I'm not about to lose them again.

I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, making a left like Deaton told me to. It wasn't long before Beacon Hills High popped up and I parked. Everything seemed normal. But looks can be deceiving. Getting out, I made my way across the parking lot, almost getting hit by a guy driving a blue jeep.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I yelled at him, before walking toward the building. As I walked into the school, I noticed all eyes were on me. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I silently looked for the main office. Just how big is this school? I looked around for what seemed like forever, until I gave up. I tapped a random guy on his shoulder and he turned around, looking at me. His eyes were brown and his skin was tan. He was cute and I could tell he played some sport. He smiled at me and I saw two dimples pop out.

"Hi, um I'm new and I was just wondering if you could tell me where the front office is?" I said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Sure. I could show you if you want? This school's kind of big," He said, chuckling. Smiling, I nodded.

"That'd be great. Thanks,"

We began walking and he stuck his hand out.

"I'm Danny," I took his hand and shook it.

"Mia,"

"So, Mia, what brings you to Beacon Hills?" He asked, casually starting a conversation. I appreciated his attempt to not make me feel awkward.

"My dad's job transferred him here," I lied, smoothly. Although he seems like a really cool guy, I'm not entirely sure he's genuine. He could be, but I'm the new girl and automatically I'm deemed as desperate to have friends. Which isn't true. Even back in Connecticut, I barely had friends. Not that that bothered me. I'm somewhat of an awkward person. But it could be lonely at times.

"Oh, cool. Where are you from?"

"A small town in Connecticut. It's nothing like Beacon Hills," I say, as I see two people making out in the hallway. Raising my eyebrows, I look around. Danny chuckled again.

"I don't think any place is like Beacon Hills," He caught my attention with this and I looked up at him.

"Why is that?" I asked, curiously. Since Deaton wouldn't tell me, maybe Danny knew something about this place too.

"I don't want to scare you, considering you just moved here,"

"I'm a big girl, Danny. I can handle it," I said, smiling. He looked at me and hesitated.

"I don't know…"

"Oh, c'mon. This conversation is probably going to be the highlight of my day," I said. Danny looked away and back at me.

"Alright. Recently a lot of… creepy things have been happening here. I don't really know what it is, but it's kind of freaky,"

"Recently as in the last few months?"

"No. It started my sophomore year. Which was last year," He explained.

"So what kind of creepy things have happened?" I pressed. He opened his mouth to say something, but the bell cut him off.

"Crap, I gotta go. The office is right here. Think you'll be okay?" He said in a rush. I licked my lips and nodded.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," He said, before dashing off towards what I assumed was the gym. Sighing, I went inside the office and got my schedule. Of course right when he was about to tell me the best part, he had to leave. So cliche. I walked around until I found my biology class and braced myself for the stares that were bound to happen. As I walked in, everyone stopped and looked at me. Including the teacher. Ugh. Kill me now.

"Um, hi?" I said, although it sounded more like a question.

"You must be the new student," He said, setting down the piece of chalk he had between his fingers.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, rocking back and forth on my heels. Why was I so awkward again?

"You can sit behind Mr. Lahey. Isaac raise you hand," Mr. Garner said. My eyes found a guy with blue eyes and sandy brown hair with his hand up. He was cute too, and he screamed bad boy. Cocking an eyebrow, I made my way to the seat behind him.

"Class this is Mia. She's new so be nice to her," Mr. Garner said, although it sounded like he couldn't care less if his students were nice to me or not. Zoning out, I leaned back in my chair and looked out the window until the bell rung again. I jumped up and walked out of the class and let my hazel eyes wander around. Where were they? They had to be here. Deaton wouldn't send me on some wild goose chase to find them. I ran a hand through my wavy blond hair in frustration. I was beginning to lose hope they were here until I saw Danny talking to someone familiar. Staring at them, I slowly made my way over, Danny catching my eye and smiling.

"Hey, you found everything okay?" He asked. I nodded half-listening as my eyes made contact with one of the two people I've been searching for. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, clearly shocked that I was here in Beacon Hills.

"Mia…" He said, turning away from Danny, completely. I smiled brightly at him.

"Ethan,"

"W-what are you doing here? How'd you get here? When did you get here?" Danny looked back and forth between us.

"You two know each other?"

"Ye-" I started but was cut off by Ethan.

"No," I furrowed my eyebrows, my smile wavering.

"Um, what I meant was yes. Danny, I'll talk to you later?" Ethan asked, not even looking at Danny. Danny looked at me again, before looking back at Ethan, his eyes skeptical.

"Sure…"He trailed off. Danny walked away, and Ethan wasted no time in grabbing ahold of my elbow and dragging me into an empty classroom.

"Okay, ow? You know when you apply pressure like that it actually hurts, Ethan," I said, snatching my elbow out of his grasp. He ignored my comment and stared at me intently.

"What are you doing here, Mia?"

"I came to see you and Aiden," I said.

"Mia, you're not supposed to be here. Why did you leave Connecticut? You were-"

"Alone, Ethan. I was alone. Why can't I be here? I miss you guys," I argued back. Why was he doing this? I could feel my face heating up as the frustration and anger began to take over. Ethan ran a hand down his face and turned away from me.

"Beacon Hills isn't safe, Mia. Go back home,"

"I have no home, Ethan! Connecticut is not home!" I yelled.

"Yes, it is. Does Aunt Maggie know you're here?"

"Aunt Maggie is dead, Ethan. She died a few weeks ago. It was either go into the system as an orphan and go to an orphanage or come here. Forgive me if I chose to come be with you and Aiden," I spat, fed up with how he was treating me. This is what Deaton meant. Ethan was completely different than how he was when he was in Connecticut.

"Aunt Maggie is dead?"

"Yes, Ethan. She died in a crash," I said, my voice dripping with venom.

"Mia, I'm sor-"

"Where's Aiden?" I cut him off, not wanting his sympathy.

"Mia, I don't think it's such a good idea to even tell him you're here. Let alone see him,"

"I don't care, Ethan. I want to see him,"

"Mia, you don't know what you're doing. Come with me and we can figure out something,"

"Something like what? Something that involves me leaving Beacon Hills? No, Ethan. I'm staying," I said with finality as I crossed my arms. Ethan stared at me for a while before sighing.

"So stubborn," He murmured loud enough for me to hear.

"C'mon. I'll take you to Aiden," He said. He looked as if he would regret this and I knew he would, but I didn't care. I don't understand why it's such a big deal for me to be here? I followed him to what looked like a boiler room and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why are we here?" I asked, skeptically.

"Just c'mon," He said. I continued to follow him until we stepped into a room with six other people in it. I saw Aiden and his eyes widened before he walked up to Ethan and I.

"What is she doing here, Ethan?" He hissed, his eyes locked on me.

"I'm not sure, but we have somethings to talk about," Ethan answered. I looked around the room and recognized that guy, Isaac, from my bio class. My attention left him as Aiden stood in front of me.

"Mia-" He started, but I quickly cut him off.

"If this is your attempt to make me leave, you can save it. I've heard enough from Ethan and I don't need to hear it from you too," I said, crossing my arms once again.

"Um, hello? Can someone tell us who this girl is?" A strawberry blond asked. She wore floral printed high waisted shorts with a white button up and black tights and heels. Her hair was straight and hung down her back. She was pretty and I automatically realized she must be the queen b of Beacon Hills High.

Ethan and Aiden looked at me, then each other before facing the group.

"This is Mia… our sister,"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stared at me and to be honest, I was beyond tired of the attention. Sighing, I waved awkwardly. They all waved back mechanically and I coughed to hide a laugh.

"You're the girl from this morning in the parking lot," One of the guys said, his mouth open. I studied his face. His brown hair was short and gelled to perfection. His eyes were hazel and framed by thick black lashes. He had high cheekbones and he had a medium build. Not big, but not small either.

"And you're the douche who almost ran me over," I recalled, clearly remembering him now.

"Well maybe you should look both ways before crossing the parking lot," He said, his face stoic. I smirked.

"I was a pedestrian," I pointed out.

"Yeah and I was driving," He said. I sighed and waved him off.

"So, I think we should have story time, yeah?" The girl with the red hair said. Raising my eyebrows, I looked at my brothers.

"I take it no one knows about me…"

"Nope,"

"Not at all," They said in unison. Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms and leaned back on my right leg.

"She's a smart cookie, isn't she?" Redhead said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. I narrowed my eyes at her and opened my mouth to say something witty.

"Lydia, chill," Aiden chided, cutting me off.

"So are you going to tell us about her?" Isaac asked, his eyes looking back and forth between the twins. Why were they talking about me like I wasn't standing right here.

"I can tell you about myself. Yes, they're brothers, but I have a mouth. I can use it," I said, slightly irritated. Isaac smirked.

"She's sassy. Does she get that from you, Aiden?" Aiden took a step forward and Ethan grabbed his arm.

"Don't." He said to Aiden, pulling him back.

"Enough, Isaac. Let's just hear them out," A guy with tan skin and a double bar tattoo said. His jaw was slightly crooked, but something about him was overwhelming. In a good way. When he looked at me, I felt as if I could trust him with anything. I felt as if he was the complete opposite of Isaac and Aiden. My brother, Aiden, is the most aggressive out of the three of us and by what I'm seeing from Isaac, he looks aggressive too. The guy turned to me and nodded.

"I'm Scott, this is Allison, Lydia, Stiles, and Isaac," He introduced himself and everyone. So far the only nice one out of the bunch. I nodded back.

"Hi. I guess I owe an explanation?" I said awkwardly.

"It'd be really helpful," Scott said.

"Well, I came here yesterday from Connecticut to find Ethan and Aiden. Our aunt died in a crash a couple of weeks ago and she was my legal guardian after our parents died. They wanted me to go in an orphanage. I lied and told them I had a great aunt who lives here so they would let me go. The last thing I wanted was to go live in some group home. So I came here, but by the looks of it, I shouldn't have. But I have nowhere else to go," I whispered the last part and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"How'd your parents die?" Isaac asked, as he leaned up against the wall.

"Animal attack. We were camping and I guess the smell of the food attracted coyotes. They killed my parents, but Ethan and Aiden hid me and rubbed dirt and mud on me to cover my smell,"

"Wait, something doesn't add up," Allison said, eyeing me.

"Where were your brothers when your parents died?" Isaac asked.

"Hiding her, Isaac. She doesn't know," Ethan said, taking a step forward. Everyone grew silent and looked at me, Ethan and Aiden. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Know what?" I asked, Ethan.

"Nothing, Mia,"

"Tell her. She's living here now and I assume she'll be living with you two. She's bound to find out all of our dirty little secrets sooner or later," Isaac said, smirking.

"Are you always this pessimistic?" Stiles asked, giving Isaac a look.

"I take joy in it," Isaac answered, his eyes not leaving my face.

"Aiden, he's right," Lydia said, stepping forward.

"We can't. We left so she wouldn't find out," He growled at her. My irritation flamed.

"Will someone please tell me what hell is going on?" I spat. Scott stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I promise you, you'll find out, but for now let your ignorance protect you," He said, his eyes looking deep into mine.

"Ignorance is bliss," Allison said behind him.

"If we don't tell her, how do we know she won't run into-"

"She won't," Scott cut Isaac off. He turned around and looked at him and Isaac closed his mouth.

The bell rung signaling we were tardy. I looked around at them as they grabbed their bags. I don't why but they moved as if someone was watching them. In other words they were cautious with everything they did. I was distracted by Aiden tugging on my hair. I turned and looked up at him.

"Meet us after school in the parking lot. We'll take you to our house; I think Ethan has an extra helmet," He said.

"I have a car, Aiden. I got my license last year and before Aunt Maggie died she bought me a car. I'll just follow you guys,"

"Alright. Hey, if weird people come up to you, walk away and come find us, okay?" Aiden said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"Look, Mia, Beacon Hills isn't like Connecticut," Ethan chimed in. Fed up I took a step back and ran my hand through my hair.

"Okay, whatever you two are hiding from me, stop. Just tell me. I'm your sister, you guys can trust me," I said, looking at both of them.

"The time's not right," Ethan said.

"When will it be, Ethan? Huh? You guys disappear for two years with no explanation and now that I'm here you still won't tell me anything," I said, incredulously.

"Mia, cut it out," Aiden growled, his voice deadly.

"No you cut it out, Aiden! I'm tired of being in the dark about things! Just tell me the truth, please," I begged.

"We will, but here's not the place and this is not the time. Let it go, Mia," Ethan interjected with finality. Huffing, I shoved my way past them and tightened my grip on my bookbag. They are the only two people I have left and they won't even tell me the truth about anything. Deaton warned me, but I didn't know what he meant. Now I do. My two brothers were emotionless and cold. I walked to class and stopped in my tracks at the sight of Stiles. He did a double take of me, and stared at me.

"You're late. Sit down," The teacher said, grumpily. I looked at him and realized he was a coach. The trophies and medals he had in his glass case only reiterated my realization. The only available seat was in the back and I was beyond grateful to sit there, where no one could stare at the "new girl". Including Stiles. I sat down and opened the textbook that was on my desk to page listed on the board. I was doing a pretty good job of blending and not existing until a paper ball landed in the seam of my textbook. Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked up to see Stiles looking at me. He mouthed the words "read it" and turned back around. Confused, I opened the crumpled paper and began reading what he wrote.

_**Stay away from Isaac**_

I looked back at him but he was facing the front of the classroom. I wrote back asking why and threw it at the back of his head. It hit him and he turned and gave me a look. I shrugged, before motioning for him to turn around. He did and opened the note, before throwing it back at me.

"Hey! Are you passing notes, Stilinski? In my class, really?" Coach asked, glaring at Stiles. I hid the note in between my legs and bit my lip.

"Uh… no. Not at all, Coach. Um, I was just practicing-"

"Oh, shut up, Stilinski. How about this, you and the New Girl stay after for detention?"

"Aw, c'mon, Coach. We have practice-"

"You just practiced some passes, Stilinski. Detention," He said, looking at Stiles before shifting his eyes to me and pointing at me sternly.

"You too," I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"And hand over the note," Coach said, walking towards my desk. I sighed and gave him the note before glaring at Stiles. He got me detention… On my first day….. Wonderful. I sat quietly for the rest of class before the bell rung and everyone filed out. I was the last person and as soon as I stepped out of the class, Stiles was beside me. I glanced at him before looking straight.

"I have detention because of you," I said, not really wanting to talk to him, considering he just got me in trouble.

"Yeah, Sorry about that. Did you read what I wrote?" He asked, looking at me.

"Nope. I didn't get the chance to. What did it say?"

"That he hates your brothers. So I can only assume that resentment extends to you,"

"Why does he hate Ethan and Aiden?" I asked, looking at Stiles. Stiles looked at me and licked his lips.

"They don't… really get along…" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why not?" I pried.

"Let's just say they didn't get off on the right foot," I pursed my lips and sighed.

It was the end of the day and I had already met with Aiden and told him I had detention and to leave without me. He gave me both his and Ethan's numbers so I could call when I got out. I walked into Coach's classroom and saw Stiles and Coach.

"Good, you're here. Let's go," Coach said, before walking past me. I looked at Stiles.

"He has a different way of giving us detention," He explained. I nodded and followed the two to the field behind the school. Lacrosse players were on the field and and I recognized two of the first string. Scott and Isaac. Scott walked over to us, followed by Isaac.

"Why aren't you on the field?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Detention," Stiles explained. Isaac gave me a once over.

"Why are you here, New girl?" He asked. I looked at him, my eyes narrowed.

"My name is Mia. Not new girl,"

"Feisty," Isaac said, smirking.

"McCall! Lahey! Get your asses over here!" Coach yelled. They ran back over to him and the team before starting practice. I was beginning to get bored of watching them practice, but I noticed why Scott and Isaac are first string. They were lithe and deadly on the field. Very skillful. As their practice ended, I stood up ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" I heard Coach ask me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Home?" I asked. He barked a laugh and shook his head.

"Oh no you're not, sweetheart. You and Stilinski have to manage the equipment," Slumping my shoulders I followed Stiles onto the field and began separating the lacrosse sticks from the balls, gloves, and helmets. As I picked up a stick, I noticed the netting was shredding. I was about to say something, when Stiles ripped the stick from my hands.

"Dang, another one?" He asked, looking at the stick. I brushed my hair behind my ear and looked at him.

"Another one?"

"Yeah, it happens all the time, especially when they game gets intense. The ball flies right through the net," He said, although I had a suspicion he was lying. Picking up a glove that was also shredded, I studied it before throwing it in the bag. Stiles watched me and I looked at him.

"You and my brothers may want to keep whatever it is a secret, but I will find out,"

"Let's hope you don't. Cause once you do, nothing will be the same for you. Ever,"


End file.
